


Wolf Pile

by VioletHyena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Feels, Human Stiles, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Wolf Pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is always waking up in a pile of werewolves and he has a slight issue with wanting to get it on with the alpha, his mate, and the fact that there are 6 other people in bed with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, I got hooked on Teen Wolf. Totally jumped on the Sterek ban wagon. I'm currently working on an ACTUAL story with plot and stuff. Several actually, but I wrote this piece in like a day and it was so friggen adorable I had to share.
> 
> Some things to know:
> 
> 1\. I'm addicted to the whole pack-bonding experience
> 
> 2\. In this Stiles and Derek have been in a relationship for over a year, cause Derek would never be this relaxed in a beginning partnership
> 
> 3\. Human Stiles for the win.

Stiles swore he had the weirdest sleeping arrangements in the world. Because every morning he ended up having to struggle out of a pile of warmth seeking werewolves who made stupid pitiful noises and congregated to him in the middle of the night. It always started out with him and Derek in his nice comfy king sized bed in the third den of Beacon Hills; the new favorite safe spot that wasn't the decrepit old Hale manor or the booby trap that was the old train station. Just an old abandoned hunters cabin, oh the irony. But it was warm and abandoned by humans years ago. It was safe and cozy when they got the fire lit. And who knew that so many people could squeeze onto one bed? It was a miracle no one ever fell off.

But Anyway, the pile of wolves; it always started with him and Derek, all cozied up and Stiles preferred to be tuckered out after a rigorous round of sex, but snuggles were totally acceptable. It seemed to always start with Isaac; Stiles had watched over multiple nights as this would happen. Isaac and his fluffy curls would pad in, the door creaking and he'd go over to the bed and rest his chin on the mattress, staring up for them to see his large eyes in the moon light. Of course Derek always woke up and gave a low pitched rumble, which was not a growl, but more of a rolling over complaint. He'd pull Stiles closer in his arms and Isaac would clamber into bed and rest at their feet; preferably over their feet in Stile's opinion so that he could keep his feet warm; werewolves were like mini guard heaters that ripped robbers' throats out if they tried to break in.

So anyway, after Isaac was Boyd, who didn't ask for permission if Isaac was there because it must be an unspoken law that if one of the betas joins the pile, the rest can too. But Boyd likes to wander in half asleep, like he's following Isaac's scent and he curls up behind Derek, back to back, but his head closer to Isaac, which would be kind of funny from an aerial view, Stiles supposed.

After Boyd was Erica, but sometimes she made it in before Boyd, and she scooted right up to Stiles and sometimes Stiles woke up to a nice pair of tits. And they were lovely, really, but Derek would probably be pissed if Derek realized that Stiles was checking out the lady beta's boobies. But luckily she wore a t-shirt or wife beater to bed so she didn't often pop out. She had funny bed head though and it was a really rude wake up call if someone lay on her hair.

And to the day, Stiles has not yet seen Peter sneak in but it scares the bajesus out of Stiles because he usually squeezes between him and Erica, and even snuggled right up to Stiles like it's completely natural and Peter wasn't a resurrected psychopath that tried to bite him, almost killed Lydia, and also sometimes hit on Scott's mom. Creepy. But surprisingly soft and cuddily, and Stiles was ashamed to even think that.

Now, the WEIRDEST part was when the other two voluntary parties joined their little powow, and it was even weirder because it seemed to happen more and more every night. Ok, Scott had an excuse, he and Allison broke up again and he was lonely, so he'd sleep curled over Stiles' and Derek's heads, snuffing Stiles' hair by morning and slightly drooling, which was gross. Cute, but so gross. But JACKSON of all people would complete their little nest for seemingly no reason what so ever. And it was so NOT cute that him and Peter would be snuggled up more than often. Oh god, if they had a love child, Stiles would have to kill himself.

But this is what Stiles woke up to, more or less, a snoring sauna of whining dog noises, puppy breath in his hair and nakedness, because seriously, Erica was the only one that wore a shirt to bed. It was a testosterone pool that make Stiles uncomfortably at ease when he thought about it. Surprisingly there were very few awkward mornings, except for Scott when you confronted him about it, and Jackson who completely denied it; and denied that he whimpered in his sleep until Peter cuddled him.

Also it was a fun adventure when he had to pee and he had to slip out of Derek's iron tight grip, push Peter's leg out of the way, duck away from Scott's drool and drag his feet from his foot warmer to pad over to the bathroom. And then when he returned usually Jackson had wiggled his way to Stiles' spot; which made Stiles huff the first time it happened and curse Jackson silently for being an attention hog, even when sleeping.

Luckily after the second time it happened, Stiles figured out how this could work out. Because at first it was creepy as hell, waking up surrounded by werewolves. Underwear or pants clad naked, but still that's pretty naked. And it had been even more awkward the second time because he'd woken up horny and wanted to roll over on Derek to get attention, but Scott had been gumming the back of his head, which was a total turn off and his foot was in Isaac's mouth, which tickled, AND was gross.

But luckily he was dating the Alpha, and after a conversion with Derek about the fact that it was natural for werewolves and wolves to pile together for warmth and as a bonding experience, Derek made it clear that if Stiles wanted alone time, he'd clear the room. Of course Stiles had to test this theory.

Jumping over the hurdle of awkward company was hard at first, but Stiles eventually worked up the courage to kiss Derek in a way that let the sleeping alpha know that his mate was frisky. Stiles just remembered Derek's eyes bulge as he woke up and the lowest, rumbliest growl left Derek that Stiles had ever heard. It wasn't threatening, or at least, it wasn't a growl that threatened to tear his head off. But the reaction from the rest of the bed was complete chaos. Every head lifted from it's position to perk their ears and then they bolted for the door, and Boyd had shut the door after the main pack, shutting Scott in for a split moment before he opened the door back up, then slammed it after them again.

"Holy crap." Stiles looked around the room, when it felt so fricken cold all of a sudden with all of his heaters gone, "That was so cool." He gushed, making Derek smirk with pride, "What in the world was that sound you just made?"

"The 'I'm going to have sex with my mate. Right now' Noise." Derek told him, nibbling on Stiles' jaw and Stiles blinked.

"There's a noise for that?" Stiles pondered out loud, then looked at Derek, "What other kinds of noises are there? Hey! Is there one called, 'Someone go make me a sandwich because I'm starving' noise? Or a 'someone go get me coffee, I've got such a hangover' noise?" Derek had stopped with the first stupid question and lifted his head slowly, staring at Stiles with a raised eyebrow until Stiles realized he was ruining the mood.

"There's an 'It was a false alarm' noise." Derek said and Stiles bit his bottom lip, deciding he didn't want to hear that one. Derek still had a brow quirked at him and Stiles slid back into the musky sheets.

"How do you make the sex noise again? It was sexy." Stiles said and Derek draped himself over Stiles with a smirk, again demonstrating the rumbily awesomeness that Stiles could hear in his bones and made him shutter. Stiles even tried to mimic the noise, making Derek chuckle, and nearly laugh.

"Almost." Derek did it again and slid his hands up Stiles body, "You've got to bring it up from your gut. Feel it." Derek did it again, low and slow and his face really close to Stiles'. Stiles focused and let out a less powerful, but very much the same depth noise with some effort, "Sexy." Derek grinned down at him and Stiles flushed with pride. Stiles realized then that large pack pup piles made Derek more at ease in the morning.

"We get it! You're having Sex! Shut up and do it already!" Scott called after their little tutoring session and Stiles laughed, forgetting how well the pack could hear. It was delightful and slightly embarrassing at the same time.

So, Stiles could deal with 3 out of 5 times with 4 bed mates and 2 out of 5 times with 6 others. There was very few down sides to the perks. It had to be the best energy saver for the winter time with his mini heaters curled even tighter to him. Plus happy Derek meant very ecstatically happy Stiles, and the whole weird pack thing was becoming less weird for him and more like family; with estranged uncles and bitchy cousins, but hey, all families had their weird quirks.

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Not really condoning Peter/Jackson, but snuggles was just cute in my head
> 
> 5\. Derek teaching Stiles wolf things is cute
> 
> 6\. Alpha pair Derek and Stiles works well with my head cannon.
> 
> 7\. I love reviews, let me know if you liked it.
> 
> 8\. If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
